creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
Vonderheim Manor
Hello once GORE, Kiddies. It is I, CREEPS, your TERRIFYING-TEACHER OF TWISTED-TALES in my CASTLE hee-hee-hee. My SKIN-SCARE APPOINTMENT is this just in fifteen minutes, so I have to call A TAXI SCAB! I have to keep my SKIN FROM ROTTING, unlike the ROTTING-RELATIVE in tonight's TWISTED-TALE OF TERROR called... Back in late-August, 1937, a mansion stood on a large lawn in the sunshine over in east-Pennsylvania. Next door, a young man had a cup of coffee and looked out his parlor-window. "Ah, that place has been empty for three months and our old neighbors would not say why in the world they ran out and didn't even say goodbye" the young man said, staring out at the mansion. "Yes Tom, I remember. The Vonderheim's had a relative of theirs pass away three years ago, who lived with them. Maybe that is why they left dear" a young lady replied to him, as she turned a page in Uncle Tom's Cabin. Tom walked away from the window and kissed his wife in her chair. "It is an everlasting mystery, Heidi my love" he told her, then sipped his coffee. At dusk, Tom was outside watering his roses and when he turned his hose off, he gazed over to Vonderheim Manor. in the one upstairs-window, there was a figure that moved passed it in between the curtains. Tom saw it and dropped his hose in the grass. He rushed over next door. Tom got the door open and silently stepped inside the abandoned-mansion. "Hello? Hello?" he called out and saw that candles were lit in the living room. It led into the parlor where more lit-candles were flickering in. He ascended the staircase on the other side of the parlor, going up, into the darkness. When Tom was silently walking in the upstairs-hall, the noise of somebody playing a piano in a room was heard. Yankee Doodle was being played, and Tom looked into the open-room where it came from. The one playing Yankee Doodle on the piano in the room, was an old decaying-zombie. It was also a skeleton and it stopped playing, noticing Tom. The rotting-corpse stood up, going to the doorway beside the piano and looking at Tom with is rotting-eye sockets. White circles of light were in the middle of the skeleton's blackened-eye sockets, and Tom's hair turned white, as he peered at it with a gaze of fright. The bones of the skeleton were an eerie-green and the zombie wore a suit and tie of red that contained holes in them, along with holes in its brown-shoes. "Hello there sir, I am Peter Vonderheim. The Grandfather of Phillip Vonderheim. I lived with him, his Wife and their Children here in Vonderheim Manor for a long time. When I returned from my grave one day, they just fled from my sight" the decomposed-zombie introduced himself to Tom as, explaining in a distorted-voice that was low. The skeleton of Peter Vonderheim grasped Tom's shoulder with his skeletal-hand and a large worm crawled out of the zombie's nose-hole and into the rotting-mouth of Peter's skull. Tom screamed in terror and fled Vonderheim Manor. Old Peter Vonderheim sure had a BONE TO PICK with his Neighbor Tom eh? Ha-Ha. At least Peter gave Tom a TOUCHING WELCOME into his mansion. But Tom didn't need a HAND getting out of there aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!